Against Time
by UseMyImagination
Summary: CHAPTER 3 UPDATED! Dalam tubuh Akashi, ada dua jiwa dan mereka pun saling bicara. Akashi melakukan sesuatu untuk menghindari kehancuran yang dikatakan oleh Akashi masa depan. Tetapi, suatu informasi penting yang ia peroleh mengenai dirinya dari masa depan sepertinya akan menimbulkan suatu masalah. Main Cast : AKASHI&GoM. NO PAIRING. WARNING : gaje, abal, OC dan OOC. RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

**FIC BARU SAYA. SIAPAPUN DIPERKENANKAN UNTUK MAMPIR DAN MEMBACANYA. AMAN BUAT YANG LAGI PUASA. WAHAHAHAHAHAHA. CEKIDOT!**

**Summary Ch. 1 : **Hidupnya sudah mencapai akhir. Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat. Bagaimana jika ia diberikan kesempatan untuk mengulang hidupnya? Untuk memperbaiki semuanya? Hidup, basket dan temannya. Kehadiran sosok misterius akan mengabulkan permintaannya.

**Warning** : Gaje, abal, OOC akut, typo(s), judulnya gak nyambung, POKOKNYA NGACO DAN OOC.

**Pairing** : NO PAIRING. FULL FRIENDSHIP.

**Rate** : T (ketinggian kayaknya, mgkn malah bakal turun)

**Genre : **SUPRANATURAL AND FRIENDSHIP.

* * *

**AGAINST TIME**

Kuroko no Basuke Milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-san

Against Time adalah fic buatan UseMyImagination dengan LimitedImagination /dor

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

.

.

Harapan adalah kata yang paling ia benci sekarang. Harapan adalah hal terakhir yang baru saja hilang dari dirinya. Harapan adalah omong kosong yang selalu diucapkan oleh orang disekitarnya. Harapan adalah kematian baginya.

Hanya kekosongan yang mengisi tubuhnya. Segala macam pemikiran absolut miliknya kini memudar dimakan waktu. Kepercayaan akan diri sendiri pun sudah lenyap entah sejak kapan. Tak bisa menentang apa yang ditakdirkan untuk dirinya.

Kelopak matanya terbuka setengah memperlihatkan kedua iris matanya yang sepadan warna dengan rambut merah yang terbaring lemas di benda tumpuan kepalanya. Tak ada secercah cahaya di dalam pandangannya—pandangan matanya meredup. Bahkan pemandangan indah di luar jendela saja tidak ingin dilihatnya. Langit-langit ruangan itu dipandangnya dengan tatapan kosong. Kedua manik merah yang sebelumnya sangat penuh dengan kehidupan sekarang seakan berubah mati.

Ya, tubuhnya serasa mati. Jiwanya serasa mati. Dirinya serasa mati. Dirinya memang sedang menunggu kematian menjemput. Mungkin kematian memang harapan terakhirnya.

Ia teringat kata-kata pria berjubah putih yang bicara pada Ayahnya. Saat itu, ia tidak tertidur. Ia masih sadar akan dirinya, namun berpura-pura terlelap. Pria berjubah putih itu berkata,

"Anak anda sudah tidak bisa melakukan kegiatan apapun. Maaf, kami sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi."

Saat itu, emosi sang Ayah memuncak, mencaci maki segerombolan orang di sana. Sang Ayah tak percaya anak kebanggaannya hanya menjadi seonggok daging yang hidup tapi mati. Sampai akhir pun, Sang Ayah tetap memaksakan menaruh harapan besar pada anaknya. Apa lagi yang diharapkan Sang Ayah pada takdir anaknya yang sudah tidak bisa dirubah? Apa maunya sekarang? Anaknya sudah cukup tersiksa namun masih saja dipaksakan padahal anaknya sudah tidak berdaya.

Hatinya serasa tertusuk beratus-ratus jarum saat mendengarnya. Hatinya menjerit tak kuasa menahan amarah. Ia meratapi nasibnya. Ia benci orang yang ada di sekitarnya yang mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja. Ia tau ia sudah sampai akhirnya. Ia sudah tidak bisa memenuhi ambisinya. Ia sudah tidak bisa menjadi cahaya bagi keluarganya.

Teringat itu, membuat hatinya semakin sakit. Rasanya air mata akan mengalir deras namun kenyataannya wajahnya datar saja, bahkan bisa dibilang tidak terlihat apapun. Ia memejamkan mata menenangkan diri, tetapi hal itu yang muncul dalam pikirannya.

Suara decitan sepatu, suara dentuman bola dengan kecepatan tinggi, bunyi _ring_ yang bergoyang saat bola memasukinya, suara riuh penonton, suara tepukan tangan, suara punggung tangan yang beradu, suara tawaan, suara yang penuh kebanggaan—terngiang di telinganya.

Kenikmatan yang luar biasa.

Kenikmatan yang tak akan pernah dilupakan seumur hidupnya.

Kenikmatan yang masih membuatnya tetap bertahan.

Kenikmatan yang tidak bisa dinikmatinya—lagi.

Ia hanya bisa tersenyum pahit. Tak ada gunanya memikirkan hal-hal yang sudah tak bisa lagi ia alami.

Harapannya memanglah kematian, namun dalam dirinya masih tersimpan sebuah keinginan. Ya, keinginan—keinginan yang sangat besar namun apa daya tubuhnya tak berdaya. Keinginan besar untuk kembali menggenggam benda bulat _orange_ kesukaannya, keinginan untuk memantulkannya ke lantai hingga mengeluarkan bunyi detuman berat yang disukainya, keinginan menggiringnya hingga memasuki bulatan besi itu, keinginan menyerahkan ke orang-orang yang selalu bersama membawanya menuju kemenangan, keinginan untuk kembali merasakan betapa bahagianya memainkan bola _orange_ itu bersama rekan-rekannya.

_Andai saja, aku melakukan sesuatu, mungkin kata perpisahan tidak akan terjadi. _

_Andai saja, aku tidak pernah menolak saat mereka mengajakku bermain. _

_Andai saja, aku bisa melepaskan belenggu yang ada dalam diriku._

_Andai saja, aku tidak menuruti terus kata-kata orang itu._

_Andai saja, aku bisa mengaturnya lebih baik._

_Andai saja…_

_Andai saja…_

_Ya, andai saja…_

_Aku hanya sangat menyukai basket._

_Aku, ya, hanya suka._

_Lalu, apakah salah ingin menjadi yang terbaik?_

_Tidak._

_Lalu, kenapa sekarang begini?_

_Aku ingin main basket._

_Aku ingin menggiring bola dan mencetak banyak skor._

_Aku ingin main basket._

_Sangat ingin._

_Terlalu ingin._

_Main. Basket._

_Bersama mereka lagi._

_Rekan yang kemampuannya berkembang pesat._

_Rekan terbaikku._

_Rekan yang aku hancurkan ikatannya._

_Rekan yang terpisah karena diriku._

_Semua salahku._

Ia terus mengulang kata-kata yang sama. Kenapa penyesalan selalu datang di saat seperti ini, pikirnya. Ia menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

Ia menyadari kesalahannya. Seandainya, ia bisa mengulang waktu, ia ingin memperbaikinya. Jika ini memang takdirnya, maka setidaknya sebelum ia mengakhiri hidupnya, ia ingin bermain basket bersama rekan terbaiknya. Namun, semua sudah terlambat. Penyesalan pun tidak ada gunanya.

_Aku hanya ingin bermain basket, walaupun hanya sekali. Aku mohon. Hanya sekali saja._

Harapan kosong. Seperti katanya, harapan adalah hal konyol baginya sekarang.

Sesaat ia merasakan hembusan angin dari jendela ruangan serba putih itu. Jendelanya terbuka lebar membuat angin sepoi-sepoi menyapa wajah dan helaian rambutnya. Ia menoleh ke arah jendela. Sudut matanya menangkap sesuatu. Matanya membulat melihat sosok yang asing baginya berdiri di samping jendela. Sosok seorang pria? Pria berambut putih seputih salju yang sedang memejamkan mata menikmati hembusan angin. Ia tidak mengenal sosok itu, namun kenapa sosok itu bisa ada di ruangannya? Ia merasakan aura sosok itu berbeda dengan manusia biasa. Auranya sungguh asing—ia tidak mengerti.

Apakah sosok itu adalah Shinigami yang akan menjemputnya? Pikirnya saat itu. Ia sudah tau takdirnya, namun keinginan besar dalam dirinya tak mengijinkan untuk segera pergi dari dunia. Ia masih memiliki keinginan terakhir yang belum bisa dipenuhi.

"Siapa kau?", tanyanya pada sosok itu. Sosok itu menoleh padanya dan menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman menawan.

"Halo,"

Wajahnya tidak menunjukkan apapun namun sosok itu tetap tersenyum padanya.

"Kau tidak dengar? Aku tanya, kau siapa?"

"Aku? Aku—"

Kedua alisnya menaut, kenapa sosok itu malah terdiam? Tetapi,

"—adalah sosok yang akan memberikanmu harapan."

Ia mendelik. Apa? Apa sosok itu mempermainkannya? Mempermainkan orang yang tidak berdaya sepertinya?

"Jangan bercanda. Lebih baik kau keluar dari sini. Aku tidak mau diganggu,"

Sosok itu berdiri tegap, mulai berjalan menuju ranjang tempat ia berbaring. Senyuman masih terpampang di wajah sosok itu.

"Aku tidak bercanda. Jika kau mau melakukannya, aku akan memberikanmu kesempatan sekali lagi."

Kedua alisnya semakin menaut seakan menjadi satu. Di saat ia sedang merasa campur aduk seperti ini, kenapa malah muncul sosok yang menyebalkan. Ia menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya dengan berat hati.

"Huh, memberiku kesempatan? Siapa kau berani bicara begitu?"

"Cara bicaramu tidak berubah. Bukankah kau sedang menyesali dirimu sendiri? Tidak ingin melakukan perubahan?"

"Hidupku sudah ada pada akhirnya, jadi untuk apa?"

Sosok itu memperhatikan seluruh tubuhnya. Wajah sosok itu dipenuhi ekspresi yang sulit untuk dijelaskan. Kemudian, iris mata berwarna hijau air laut itu memandang iris mata merahnya penuh arti.

"Tetapi, bukankah kau punya keinginan terakhir sebelum hidupmu berakhir?"

"Ya, itu benar. Lagipula, apa urusanmu? Aku tidak mengenalmu."

Sosok itu kembali tersenyum seakan cahaya hangat terpancar dari wajah menawannya.

"Ya, kau tidak mengenalku tapi aku mengenalmu."

"?"

Untuk beberapa saat, mereka hanya saling berpandangan. Walaupun begitu, pandangannya penuh dengan tanya kemudian menghela nafas kembali.

"Baiklah, anggap seperti itu," katanya agak malas. Ia sudah tak mau meladeni sosok yang berdiri memandangnya, "—jadi, bisa kau keluar dari sini, segera?"

"Kau tidak ingin main basket?"

DEG.

Saat mendengar kata 'basket' tubuhnya terguncang. Kembali meratapi nasib. Ya, sangat ingin—dalam hatinya berkata demikian namun ia hanya bisa membohongi diri sendiri,

"Apa kau tidak lihat? Tubuhku saat ini?"

"Tentu saja aku bisa melihatnya. Sangat terlihat jelas,"

Sosok itu bicara seakan tidak ada hal yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Ia merasa dipermainkan. Apa sosok itu tidak punya rasa sensitif dengan perasaan orang lain? Atau memang sosok itu sengaja menyinggung hatinya? Apa sebenarnya mau sosok itu?

"Kau mau mempermainkanku?" ucapnya penuh penekanan.

"Tidak. Bukankah aku sudah bilang, jika kau mau melakukannya, aku akan memberikanmu kesempatan sekali lagi."

Omong kosong, keluhnya dalam hati. Mana mungkin? Tubuhnya saja tidak bisa digerakkan, bagaimana mungkin ia kembali bermain basket? Hal yang tidak masuk akal.

"Huh? Dengan apa? Sudahlah."

Ia sudah merasa cukup dipermainkan. Kekesalan sudah menumpuk dan terlihat dari ekspresi wajahnya. Ia ingin mengusirnya, namun sebelum itu, ada kata-kata sosok itu yang mengejutkannya.

"—selama kau masih punya jiwa dan keinginan, aku bisa mengabulkannya. Ini hanya masalah waktu kan? Serahkan padaku."

"Apa? Memang kau pikir, kau siapa? Tuhan? Berhenti mempermainkanku."

"Aku bukan Tuhan, tetapi aku bisa melakukannya, karena aku adalah salah satu mahluk ciptaan-Nya yang memiliki kuasa tertentu,"

"Apa itu?" ia merasa bodoh menanyakan itu, tetapi entah kenapa ada suatu rasa penasaran yang menggelitik dalam dirinya. Ia sendiri merasa bingung.

"Aku bisa mengendalikan waktu. Aku adalah waktu itu sendiri. Aku adalah yang biasa kalian sebut dengan—dewa waktu."

"HAH?"

Wajahnya berkerut menunjukkan keheranan. Jangan-jangan sosok itu adalah orang sakit jiwa yang ada di dekat tempat itu. Lebih baik tidak usah ikutan kegilaannya. Di saat seperti ini, ia merasa sial sekali harus bertemu dengan orang gila.

"Pasti kau tidak percaya, terlihat dari wajahmu," lanjut sosok itu setelah melihat reaksinya yang sesuai dugaan.

"Tentu saja."

"Aku bisa berikan bukti tepat di depan matamu. Perhatikan baik-baik."

Sosok itu mengambil sebuah apel yang berada pada meja kecil di samping ranjang ia berbaring. Sosok itu mengangkat apel tinggi-tinggi dengan tangan kiri. Ia memperhatikan baik-baik. Lalu, sosok itu melepaskan genggaman dari buah apel itu sehingga apel tersebut jatuh.

Sosok itu mengangkat sebelah tangan yang bebas dan kemudian menjentikkan jari.

CTAK.

Bunyi jentikan jari lentik sosok itu terasa kencang dan menggema di dadanya. Mendadak suasana berubah. Suara tetesan cairan dalam tabung segiempat yang tergantung dan terhubung dengannya tidak terdengar lagi. Angin sepoi-sepoi tidak terasa. Gordin jendela yang bergerak di hembus angin kaku pada posisi tersibak. Apel yang dijatuhkan berhenti di tengah jalan dan melayang.

Matanya membulat. Ia menoleh ke segala arah. Ini seperti fenomena—ya, benar, fenomena dimana waktu di sekitarnya seakan berhenti. Ya, berhenti.

Sosok itu tersenyum lagi melihat ekpresinya, kemudian menjentikkan jarinya pelan, suara yang ditimbulkan tidak sebesar jentikan sebelumnya.

Tetesan cairan kembali bergerak perlahan, agak lambat. Angin mulai menyapa kembali helaian rambut merahnya pelan dan terasa lembut. Gordin yang tersibak bergerak dengan kecepatan rendah. Apel yang berhenti terjatuh kembali bergerak ke bawah di tarik gravitasi. Semua terasa seperti efek _slow motion_ yang sering diputar di televisi. Semua pergerakan yang terasa sangat lambat itu perlahan bertambah kecepatannya dan,

DUK.

Apel akhirnya jatuh ke lantai.

Matanya membulat sempurna, tak percaya apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Waktu benar-benar sempat berhenti dan berjalan lagi perlahan lalu kembali seperti semula. Pandangan matanya menunjukkan keheranan sekaligus rasa takjub.

"Sudah percaya?"

"Jadi, kau benar-benar…?"

"Iya. Aku adalah waktu. Aku adalah Sang Dewa Waktu. Banyak orang yang menghayal tentang keberadaanku, ya, mereka benar. Aku memang benar ada."

"Tidak mungkin. Kenapa kau—"

Belum sempat ia bicara, sosok yang mengaku sebagai dewa waktu memotong omongannya dan menanyakan sesuatu hal penting yang menjadi masalah.

"Sekali lagi, apa kau mau melakukannya? Apa kau ingin bermain basket lagi? Bersama mereka."

Secercah harapan yang dianggapnya omong kosong benar-benar datang. Perkataan dewa waktu tentang harapan benar adanya. Ia menemukan harapan terakhirnya selain kematian. Ia merasakan keinginannya makin bergejolak. Ia berteriak.

"MAU. AKU MAU MELAKUKANNYA. AKU INGIN MAIN BASKET DENGAN MEREKA. INI KEINGINAN TERAKHIRKU. APA YANG HARUS AKU LAKUKAN?"

Dewa waktu tersenyum lagi. Senyumannya sungguh membuat ia senang namun bergidik di saat bersamaan. Ia tau segalanya tidak mungkin terasa mudah. Ia tau ia sudah mengatakan hal yang bodoh—berpangku pada hal yang tidak masuk akal. Hal ini membuatnya makin terlihat tidak seperti dirinya yang penuh wibawa dan kalkulatif. Namun, kemungkinan itu ada. Ia yakin tentang itu.

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Ya."

Cahaya di matanya kembali bersinar. Ia menatap sosok dewa waktu dengan pandangan penuh keyakinan—ya, tak ada keraguan sama sekali.

"Baiklah. Aku beri kau satu kesempatan untuk mencobanya."

CTAK.

Bunyi jentikan jari dewa waktu menggema lagi di dadanya dan,

"HAH!"

Sekejab mata, ia terkejut melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Matanya kembali membulat sempurna. Ia mematung, tidak percaya. Ia memperhatikan seluruh tubuhnya, mengangkat tinggi kedua tangannya—matanya berbinar.

"—bagaimana bisa—tubuhku…"

Tangannya berpindah pada lengan dan perutnya. Ia meremas pakaian yang dipakainya saat itu—sebuah seragam bertulisankan _Teikou_ bernomor empat.

Ia menoleh ke segala arah—melihat ruangan tempat ia berada. Tempat itu—tempat yang sangat familiar di matanya. Keramaian dan suara riuh yang memenuhi gedung. Ia terhenyak dengan suasana yang sangat ia rindukan. Rahang dan tubuhnya bergetar—tangannya mengepal.

Ya, sensasi menggelitik yang sudah lama tak dijumpainya—sekarang sedang ia rasakan.

"AKASHI!"

Seseorang memanggil dan melempar sesuatu ke arahnya. Otaknya dengan cepat memberi sinyal untuk menoleh ke arah asalnya suara. Sebuah benda bergerak cepat ke arahnya. Ia menangkapnya—menangkap benda bulat berwarna _orange_ kesukaannya—bola basket. Jari-jarinya merindukan gradasi permukaan bola itu membuat tubuhnya bergejolak—semangat.

Beberapa orang datang dari arah berlawanan menghampirinya. Ia merasa familiar dengan orang-orang itu dan situasi ini. Ia berusaha mengingatnya lagi—tentu saja, ia mengingatnya. Ia berjalan sambil memantulkan bola ke lantai licin itu. Sepatunya mendecit saat kecepatannya bertambah. Ia berlari menuju tujuan yang jelas.

Beberapa orang mengawalnya bahkan seseorang menghadang jalannya. Entah kenapa ia merasakan suatu firasat tertentu yang tidak ia mengerti. Ia mengurangi kecepatan. Bola masih terpantul di bawah kendalinya. Orang dihadapannya merentangkan kedua tangan berusaha membuatnya tidak bisa lewat dengan mudah. Ia menambah kecepatan dalam jarak dekat dengan orang itu bahkan seakan mau menubruk tubuh orang itu. Orang itu terkejut luar biasa sampai kehilangan keseimbangan saat mendadak ia mundur dengan sigap. Orang itu jatuh terduduk.

"Uwaaah, itu dia. _Ankle break_‼" suara riuh penonton membuat telinganya geli. Ingin mendengarnya lagi.

Ia berhasil melewati lawan dan terus berlari ke arah yang pasti—sebuah tempat yang harus ia hampiri untuk membuat si bola _orange_ dalam genggamannya dengan sukses melewati besi bulat itu—_ring_ lawan. Sesaat sebelum ia sampai di tempat tujuan, seseorang kembali menghadangnya. Ia bisa melihatnya. Ia tau apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ia dengan cepat melakukan sebuah trik, kembali memundurkan diri kemudian memantulkan bola ke kanan dan ke kiri. Mata lawan terfokus pada bola.

Bola yang memantul kesana dan kesini, berpindah tangan, membuat lawan kebingungan. Sesaat bola berada pada tangan kanannya dan tubuhnya mencondong ke suatu arah, sang lawan menyeringai seakan tau apa langkah selanjutnya. Ia tersenyum lalu melemparkan bola ke sembarang arah.

SHUUT.

Fokus kuat sang lawan ikut teralih pada bola yang mendadak dilempar tak berarah olehnya. Seseorang menangkap bola itu—tidak, tidak ditangkap. Seseorang itu hanya menyenggolnya sebentar dan menekankan sedikit tenaga, membuat bola itu membelok ke arah lain. Penonton heboh melihat kejadian aneh—menurut mereka bola itu mendadak berbelok tanpa alasan.

Bola berpindah lagi. Mata lawan masih fokus pada bola sampai tidak sadar orang yang ia jaga sudah menghilang entah kemana. Orang itu menoleh ke belakang dan mendapatinya sedang menangkap bola yang disenggol pemain berambut biru langit. Bolanya kembali dalam genggamannya. Ia merasakan lagi gradasi permukaan bola. Tubuhnya bereaksi dengan cepat kemudian berlari membawa bola yang dipantulkannya dengan kecepatan dahsyat.

Ia melompat. Beberapa orang dari arah belakang dan depan ikut melompat, namun terlambat. Bola yang digiringnya sukses memasuki tempat seharusnya. Skor dicatat.

PRIIIIIT

"Pertandingan antara Teikou Gakuen dan Heishou Gakuen Selesai. 86 dan 85. Teikou menang."

Penonton berteriak. Orang-orang yang duduk di _bench_ bersuka cita.

Ia memperhatikan semua kejadian yang ada di hadapannya itu. Ia sudah tidak memperdulikan tubuhnya yang penuh keringat dan kelelahan. Ia merasakan kembali memori itu—tubuhnya bergetar. Ia melihat bola yang baru saja digunakannya untuk mencetak sebuah skor penentu menggelinding di bawah kakinya. Ia mengambil bola itu, jari-jarinya gemetar kembali merasakan permukaan kasar bola kulit itu.

"Aku…bermain basket lagi..aku.."

Beberapa orang dengan seragam yang sama menghampirinya.

"Bagus, Syukurlah. Kita menang‼" kata pemuda bersurai kuning sembari terkekeh senang.

"Ya, terima kasih juga pada _passing_ Tetsu yang cukup mencengangkan tadi. Aku saja kaget," pemuda bernomor punggung enam dan berkulit tan juga tak mau kalau berkomentar.

"Akashi-kun melakukan kontak mata denganku. Aku langsung menyadari dan menghampirinya," sahut orang yang berhasil membelokkan arah bola tadi.

"Iya, strategi Akashi sangat bagus tadi nanodayo. Setidaknya, skor penentu berhasil diperoleh karenanya. Iya kan?" ucap pemuda berkacamata.

Semua menoleh ke arahnya. Diam. Bingung melihat pemandangan tak biasa.

"A-Akashi/Akashicchi/Akashi-kun?"

Bertetes-tetes air keluar dari mata membasahi pipinya. Ia tidak bisa menahan rasa rindu ini. Ia tidak bisa menahan gejolak perasaannya saat memegang bola _orange_ itu. Ia merasa sangat bahagia. Ini adalah hari terbaiknya yang kedua selain hari lahirnya. Hari dimana ia kembali merasakan kebahagiaan bermain basket—ya, hari yang menyenangkan.

"Apa kau menangis? Tu-tunggu dulu, apa aku salah lihat?" si pemuda tan menggosok-gosok kelopak matanya.

Sekarang ia tertawa pelan. Semua rekannya kebingungan melihatnya menangis lalu tertawa. Ia tidak pernah tertawa seperti itu, apalagi menangis.

"Tentu saja tidak, Daiki. Hahaha.."

Ia menarik nafas dalam dan tersenyum.

"Hah?"

"Mana mungkin, aku—seorang Akashi Seijuuro menangis hanya karena ini."

Ia—Akashi, tertawa lagi. Rekan-rekannya masih memasang wajah kebingungan. Kata-katanya tidak sejalan dengan penampilannya sekarang.

Pernyataan kemenangan telah diumumkan. Semua pemain saling berhadapan untuk memberi salam terakhir setelah pertandingan.

"_Otsukaresamadeshita._"

Semua pemain saling menunduk memberi hormat.

.

.

.

"Akachin, mau ikutan?"

"Ikut apa?"

Seseorang bertubuh janggung menghampirinya sambil mengunyah entah apa. Sepertinya, orang ini sejak tadi makan terus bahkan saat berada di _bench_.

"Kita mau merayakan kemenangan kita hari ini-ssu."

"Kise yang akan traktir kita semua, ahahaha," sahut sembarang si pemuda berkulit gelap sambil tertawa terbahak.

"EEEEHHH~? Aku tidak bilang begitu!"

"Loh, memang Kise-kun akan traktir kita 'kan?" si biru langit angkat bicara dengan nada dan wajah datar.

"Kurokocchi‼"

"Aku sih sebenarnya malas ikutan nanodayo, tapi karena kebetulan aku juga ingin membeli sesuatu, aku terpaksa."

"Dasar Midochin tsundere. Bilang saja memang mau ikutan~"

"Apa?"

Akashi memperhatikan wajah teman-temannya yang mulai bertengkar. Ia tersenyum—bersyukur bisa melihat wajah bodoh teman-temannya lagi. Dulu, ia tidak perduli padahal ia tau teman-temannya selalu mengisi kekosongan dalam hatinya. Saat diajak pergi bermain, pasti Akashi akan menolak dengan alasan tidak sempat atau ada urusan—walaupun sesungguhnya semua itu hanya sebuah kebohongan.

Ia masih memasang senyum tipis sepanjang pertengkaran teman-temannya. Wajahnya menunjukkan kedamaian.

"Jadi, kau ikutan, Akashicchi?"

"Tentu saja, Ryouta, aku terima traktir darimu, " kata Akashi sembari memejamkan mata, mengangguk lalu menyeringai. Yang mengajukan pertanyaan makin cemberut.

"Kalau begitu, ayo berangkat!"

"Kisechin~ nanti belikan aku maiubo ukuran jumbo ya."

"Beli saja sendiri!"

Akashi berjalan diantara teman-temannya yang berisik itu. Kebisingan yang bagi sebagian orang membuat kepala senat-senut tetapi mana mungkin Akashi melewatkan hal ini—kebahagian berkumpul bersama teman—kebahagiaan yang sebelumnya tak pernah dirasakannya dan selalu dianggapnya buang waktu.

Namun, kebahagiaan itu tidak berlangsung lama.

"EEERGH!"

Akashi merasakan hal aneh dalam tubuhnya. Ia mencengkram dadanya. Kenapa rasanya menyesakkan?

"Akashi, ada apa denganmu?"

Pertanyaan rekannya pun tidak perdulikannya. Ada apa? Kenapa ia merasakan sesuatu mendorongnya. Kekuatannya sangat besar, ia tidak bisa menahannya. Tiba-tiba,

"HAH!"

Sinaran matanya menghilang saat melihat kembali pemandangan yang sama. Pemandangan di ruangan serba putih tempatnya berbaring. Akashi memandangi langit ruangan itu dalam diam sejenak. Kelopak matanya menunduk dan cahaya dari iris merahnya meredup.

"Jadi, itu hanya mimpi?"

Helaan nafas lagi.

Akashi memejamkan mata. Ia merasa sudah melewati batas fantasi yang berlebihan. Ia tau, dirinya tak punya harapan selain kematian. Tidak ada yang lain. Kembali ke masa lalu, huh? Kenapa ia merasa menjadi begitu bodoh sekarang?

"Dewa waktu, huh? Aku bodoh sekali."

Realitas. Ya, saatnya kembali ke realita—realita bahwa tubuhnya tidak bisa lagi bermain basket. Sebaiknya, menyer—

"Bagaimana?"

Seseorang bicara. Akashi menoleh. Kedua alisnya terangkat—terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ia melihat sosok yang mengaku sebagai dewa waktu—yang menurutnya hanya khayalan—berdiri lagi disamping jendela terbuka. Rambut putihnya kembali menari kesana kemari.

"Kau..?"

Sang dewa waktu menoleh pada Akashi dan tersenyum,

"Masih mau melakukannya?"

.

.

.

.

TBC…

* * *

Haaai….reader-tachi….akashi lagi nih saya bikin abisan saya gak bisa melepaskan pandangan dr mahluk merah itu sih, ahahaha. pasti pada nanya kenapa gw bikin fic baru lagi? Kepo yaaaah! *SIAPA IH YG KEPO? PEDE! /dor* alasannya adalah,

Pertama, saya emg mau banget bikin fic genre murni friendship.

Kedua, saya mau menghiatuskan sementara beberapa fic romance saya disebabkan bulan ramadhan telah datang. Jadi, ini sebagai pelampiasan. Ini aman dibaca kpn saja, fufufu..

Ketiga, saya gak punya kerjaan jadi mendingan bikin fic. AHAHAHAHA. Sapa tau bisa nahan laper *ELAH, LU NGETIK MALEM AJA*

Bagi yang nunggu fic gw, maaf ya, harus saya hiatuskan. Untuk versi **boyfriend dan butler** telah dinyatakan hiatus sementara. **Body x Soul** tetep running. **I'm Yours** sama **Aku, Dia dan -** statusnya ragu-ragu *ragu mau hiatus apa gak*. **Kiseki sentai** hiatus juga karena idenya ngabur dari otak, tenang lagi diinget2 kalo udah inget langsung update.

Tadinya, gw mau update my butler ver tsundere butlernya midochin pas ultahnya tp ternyata saya mendadak sibuk jadi gak lanjut deh itu. kalo fic ini mah udah diketik lama, cm gw edit doang. untuk fic gw yg masih running, sabar saja ya nunggu updatenya.

Ini fic terinspirasi dari fic gw yang Body x Soul sebenernya. Untuk sosok dewa waktunya aja gw pake imagenya si OC gw Shinigami Yuki *Yuki? Lo pindah profesi jd dewa waktu ya? BUKAAAAN* cm disini bakal beda kali namanya. Abisan gw suka dgn chara rambut putih ahaha. Krn mereka bukan manusia dan bersifat netral jadi gw memilih OC dengan rambut putih sama dgn di Body x Soul.

Audah, ini fic kenapa atmosfirnya beda ya? Entahlah. Lalu, gw gak bisa bikin pertandingan yang keren jd maap yak kalo pas-pasan, maklum imajinasi saya terbatas. Uhhuhuu. Daaaan Akashi nya bakal super OOC disini. Ada yg OOC ada yg gak, semoga saja. padahal dulunya ya ini fic mau dijadiin romance *bukan BL tp ya!* tp akhirnya malah banting setir ke friendship. okelah.

Sip, jika ada saran dan kritik mohon disalurkan pada kotak review dibawah, ahahaha. Akan diterima dgn lapang paha(?)/dada/boleh sayap gak? #PLAK#

Sebelumnya, selamat berpuasa bagi yang menjalankan. Lalu—

MIND TO REVIEW?


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 CEKIDOOOOT~**

**Summary Ch. 2** : Sosok misterius yang mengaku sebagai Dewa Waktu muncul lagi dan bertanya pada Akashi tentang keinginan Akashi yang sebenarnya. Lalu akhirnya, ia kembali ke masa lalu, dan berusaha melakukan sesuatu. Saat itu, rekannya merasa ada yang aneh dengannya. Di sisi lain, ia bicara pada dirinya sendiri.

**Warning** : Gaje, abal, OOC akut, typo(s), judulnya gak nyambung, POKOKNYA NGACO DAN OOC.

**Pairing** : NO PAIRING. FULL FRIENDSHIP. *mdh2an dpt feel friendshipnya*

**Rate** : T (ketinggian kayaknya, mgkn malah bakal turun)

**Genre : **SUPRANATURAL AND FRIENDSHIP.

* * *

**AGAINST TIME**

Kuroko no Basuke Milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-san

Against Time adalah fic buatan UseMyImagination dengan LimitedImagination /dor

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

.

.

"Bagaimana?"

Seseorang bicara. Akashi menoleh. Kedua alisnya terangkat—terkejut melihat sosok itu,

"Kau..?"

Sang dewa waktu menoleh pada Akashi dan tersenyum,

"Masih mau melakukannya?"

.

.

.

.

Akashi dan sosok itu saling berpandangan dalam diam. Tenggorokan Akashi seakan mengering dan tidak sanggup mengeluarkan suara.

"Kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya sosok yang mengaku sebagai Dewa Waktu pada Akashi. Manik hijau lautnya menatap manik merah Akashi dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Tadi itu—"

"Aaaah, tadi ya. Kupikir, kau akan bertahan lama, tak disangka kau kembali secepat ini," selanya saat Akashi bicara. Akashi menyernyitkan dahi.

"Jadi, itu…bukan mimpi?"

Sang Dewa Waktu beranjak dari dekat jendela kembali mendekati Akashi, "Menurutmu? Bukankah kau yang merasakannya?"

Akashi berpikir dan mengingat momen tanding basket yang ia rasakan tadi. Permukaan bola itu, suara gemuruh penonton, suara teman-temannya, bahkan mereka mengobrol. Ia sempat menangis lalu tertawa. Apakah itu hanya sebuah mimpi? Kejadiannya sama persis dengan kejadian yang pernah ia alami dulu tetapi ada yang berbeda. Jadi, apakah itu cuma mimpi dan Akashi dipermainkan lagi oleh mahluk itu? Akashi sudah menemukan sebuah kesimpulan.

"Aku tidak bermimpi. Aku merasakannya. Aku kembali ke masa lalu," kesimpulan Akashi yang dinyatakannya dengan tegas.

"Itu benar. Kau kembali ke masa lalu dan kau kembali kesini cepat sekali. Aku sedikit kecewa, aku pikir kau punya keinginan yang kuat," ujar Sang Dewa sembari memperhatikan kotak bening segiempat yang terhubung dengan tangan Akashi. Wajah Akashi makin mengerut, matanya mendelik tajam mendengar ucapannya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan _'kembali ke sini cepat sekali'_? Apa seharusnya aku tidak kembali lagi ke sini? Atau seharusnya aku bisa bertahan lebih lama di masa lalu?"

Mahluk itu tersenyum dan desahan nafasnya terdengar puas akan pertanyaannya.

"Heeem…pertanyaanmu yang kedua, bisa dibilang begitu. Aku pikir, kau akan bertahan lebih lama," jelasnya, lalu melanjutkan, "Sudahlah, aku memakluminya, lagipula, aku sudah bertanya padamu lagi, apa kau masih mau melakukakannya?"

"Maksudmu kembali ke masa lalu?"

"Ya."

Akashi berpikir lagi. Ia sedikit tidak mengerti. Penjelasannya belum lengkap. Jika ia kembali ke masa lalu itu artinya Sang Dewa memundurkan waktu dan menyocokkannya dengan saat-saat dimana ia sedang bertanding. Namun, jika ia kembali ke sini, itu artinya, Sang Dewa memajukan kembali waktu dalam waktu singkat, tetapi kenapa terasa aneh? Jika memang Sang Dewa memajukan waktu, kenapa ia berkata tentang kekecewaannya akan Akashi yang kembali secepat ini? Jika ini memang kehendak Sang Dewa, seharusnya dia tidak perlu berkata seperti itu, benar begitu 'kan?

Sudut bibir Sang Dewa naik membentuk sebuah senyuman saat melihat Akashi berpikir.

"Aku tidak memundurkan waktu, aku tidak diijinkan melakukannya."

"Ha?"

"Waktu tidak boleh berjalan mundur, itulah aturan yang sudah tetapkan oleh Tuhan walaupun aku diberikan kekuasaan untuk mengaturnya," ujar Sang Dewa sembari berkeliling-keliling ruangan serba putih itu. "—jika aku memundurkan waktu, sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi."

Akashi heran. Sesuatu yang buruk terjadi? apa maksudnya? lalu, masalah kembali ke masa lalu tidak sesuai dengan penjelasan Sang Dewa.

"Lalu, bagaimana caraku kembali ke masa lalu?"

"Aku hanya mengirimmu ke dunia masa lalu."

"Ha?" Akashi semakin tidak mengerti dengan teka-teki Sang Dewa. Mungkin sudah diatas imajinasinya.

"—oleh karena itu, aku berkata, jika kau masih punya jiwa dan keinginan maka aku akan mengabulkannya, ingat?"

Akashi mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia masih tidak mengerti maksudnya. Kenapa otak super jeniusnya tidak bisa memikirkan suatu kemungkinan. Apakah setidakbisanya dibayangkan? Namun, ia merasakan sesuatu yang janggal dalam hatinya, terutama saat ia kembali ke masa lalu. Akashi merasakan sesuatu dalam tubuhnya waktu itu—ia tak tau apakah itu. Mungkin disanalah ada suatu jawaban.

"Sekali lagi, apa kau masih memiliki keinginan itu? Keinginanmu yang sebenarnya."

Jantung Akashi berdetak kencang sesaat mendengar hal itu. Keinginan yang sebenarnya? Ia memandangi Sang Dewa dengan tatapan penuh sesuatu yang kuat, namun ia sedikit ragu tentang banyak hal, ditambah lagi teka-teki Sang Dewa yang belum dibisa dipecahkannya.

"Hal..itu.."

"Tidak usah ragu. Keinginanmu bukan hanya bermain basket dan bertemu dengan temanmu 'kan? aku tau itu. Jika keinginan itu kuat, aku akan membantu."

"Apa aku bisa merubahnya?" Akashi bertanya namun ia sendiri tau tentang satu hal yang pasti.

Sang Dewa mengangguk, merespon pertanyaan Akashi. Akashi memejamkan mata, mengumpulkan semua dirinya yang sempat buyar dan menguatkan diri. Keputusasaan kini berubah jadi harapan. Ya, selain menunggu harapan kematian, ada hal yang bisa ia lakukan.

"Aku mau. Kirim aku kembali ke masa lalu—pada saat sebelum itu terjadi."

"Oke. Satu hal yang ingin aku katakan, kau bisa merubah jalan dan alurnya namun takdir tidak bisa diubah, ingat itu."

Akashi menautkan kedua alisnya lagi. Kedua iris matanya yang merah menyala hanya terekspos sebagian tertutup helaian rambut merahnya.

"Kalau begitu, sama saja bohong. Semua tidak bisa dirubah."

"—ckck, kau salah. Tuhan itu baik hati, jika manusia mau merubah nasibnya maka Tuhan akan memberikan kesempatan, namun garis takdir yang sudah ditentukan tidak bisa dirubah. Semua orang di dunia manapun mengalaminya," jelas Sang Dewa panjang lebar sembari mengibaskan jari-jarinya.

"Setidaknya aku masih bisa merubah sesuatu 'kan? Aku akan melakukannya, mohon dukung aku dengan kekuatanmu," Akashi mengerti dan memakluminya, lalu, ia berkata lagi, "—dan sebelumnya, terima kasih," Akashi menyinggungkan senyuman tipis membuat Sang Dewa Waktu mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Aku adalah Dewa Waktu, kau bisa memanggilku—_Jikan no Kami_—atau untuk lebih singkatnya, Jikan saja." Sang Dewa tersenyum.

"Nama yang aneh, Jikan," sepertinya, mereka cepat sekali akrab.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjelaskan semua aturan mainnya, siapkan dirimu."

.

.

.

.

"HAH!"

Akashi kembali ke masa lalu. Saat ini, dihadapannya ada banyak orang. Ada yang men-_dribble_ bola, ada yang melakukan _dunk_ fantastis membuat pemain lain iri. Ada juga yang melakukan _Three Point Shot_ dari _half line_ dihalangi oleh pemain bertubuh sangat jangkung dengan _defense_-nya yang sulit ditembus. Ada juga yang berusaha meniru gaya lawannya. Bahkan ada pemain yang sejak tadi muntah-muntah. Beberapa orang juga sedang melakukan sebuah _mini game_. Ya, Akashi sedang berada di gym tempat klub basket Teikou biasa berlatih.

"Menurutku, saat ini, kemampuan mereka sudah cukup untuk bertanding minggu ini melawan sekolah itu, Akashi-kun," terdengar suara manis dari sisi kanan Akashi. Akashi menoleh dan melihat seorang gadis muda berambut pink yang sedang memegang papan untuk menulis.

"Satsuki?"

"He? Tum—ben Akashi-kun memanggil dengan nama kecilku," sahutnya heran si gadis pink bernama Momoi Satsuki.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Akashi merasa bingung. Apa ada yang salah dengan caranya memanggil manager klub basket ini?

"Tidak apa-apa," katanya menurut saja. Entahlah, wajahnya kelihatan gelisah. Apa dia takut?

Akashi berusaha mengingat apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ia dan Momoi memperhatikan jalannya latihan. Untuk beberapa saat, latihan terasa damai namun,

"Oi, bisa tidak kau bermain lebih serius?" teriak pemuda berambut biru tua bernama Aomine Daiki. Ya, dialah _power forward_ dalam tim terkuat _Generation of Miracles_ yang dipimpin oleh Akashi.

"Aku sudah berusaha Aomine, kau saja yang terlalu cepat," tukas lawan bicara Aomine, ya orang itu juga salah satu anggota _first string_. "—aku tidak bisa menyaingi kecepatanmu."

"Apanya yang berusaha? Aku tidak melihat usahamu!"

Pada akhirnya, Aomine berdebat tak penting dengan pemain itu. Pertengkaran disebabkan, Aomine melakukan _one on one_ dengan orang itu namun dia selalu menang dengan mudah. Hal itu membuatnya kesal. Kemampuannya bermain basket memang sudah berkembang pesat, membuat lawannya jadi menciut.

Sesungguhnya, kejadian ini sudah sesuai prediksi Akashi. Ia memperhatikan lalu mendekati Aomine.

"Daiki," Aomine menoleh—menautkan alis.

"Akashi. Kenapa kau—"

"Berhenti meributkan hal tidak berguna. Utamakan latihan. Jika kau belum merasa puas, kau bisa melawanku," tantang Akashi pada Aomine. Ia tidak takut sama sekali—mana mungkin seorang dirinya takut? Sebenarnya, ia menantang Aomine dengan suatu tujuan—ya, ia ingin mencoba sesuatu.

"Boleh."

_One on one_ antara Akashi dan Aomine baru saja ingin dimulai. Entah kenapa aktifitas di sana berhenti karena penasaran ingin melihat pertarungan antara _power forward_ dan _point guard_ Teikou itu. Walaupun Akashi mengalami kerugian disebabkan perbedaan tinggi badan yang cukup jauh antaranya dan Aomine, namun Akashi tidak bisa dianggap remeh.

Aomine memantulkan si bola kulit _orange _ tak lupa sambil menatap tajam lawan di depannya_._ Akashi pun tak melepaskan pandangan pada Aomine dan si bola, lalu ia berbisik,

"Seijuuro, aku akan membangunkanmu dengan _one on one_ kali ini. Rasakanlah."

Aomine bingung melihat Akashi bicara pada dirinya sendiri. Apa maksudnya? Tetapi, dia menganggapnya angin lalu.

Kise, Midorima, Kuroko, Murasakibara dan Momoi memperhatikan dalam posisi masing-masing mereka berdiri sebelumnya. Anggota _first string_ yang lain, sebagian menonton, sebagian lagi melanjutkan latihan tetapi terkadang sempat terganggu karena penasaran.

Akashi memejamkan mata dan menghela nafas. Ia berusaha mengingatnya. Ya, ia sudah ingat. Walaupun keakuratannya tidak seakurat tembakan Midorima, namun ia mengingatnya dan akan mencobanya. Akashi memposisikan diri.

Aomine berusaha melakukan _fake_ dengan condong ke kanan lalu melakukan _crossover_ ke kiri. Akashi mengikuti gerakannya dan merentangkan sebelah tangan. Akashi maju satu langkah saat Aomine berhasil melewati penjagaannya namun,

DUK DUK DUK DUK.

Semua terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja mereka lihat. Bola berpindah pada tangan Akashi. Akashi berlari membawa bola dalam kendali menuju _ring_. Aomine terdiam memaku menyadari bolanya direbut entah sejak kapan. Dia berbalik dan mengejar Akashi.

"Tunggu dulu, apa yang terjadi tadi nanodayo?" tanya pemuda bersurai hijau—Midorima—terlihat kedua alisnya menekuk. Dia membetulkan posisi kacamatanya untuk melihat lebih jelas.

"Entahlah, aku juga heran-ssu," jawab model tampan bernama Kise yang berada tak jauh dari Midorima.

"Akachin..?"

Salah seorang dari mereka yang baru saja muntah memperhatikan dengan raut wajah tak percaya.

Kecepatan Aomine sebagai _power forward_ tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Dalam sekejap, Aomine bisa menyusul Akashi dan menghadangnya. Akashi mendelik melihat Aomine yang sudah berada di depannya menghalangi jalan menuju _ring_. Setelah itu, Akashi tersenyum.

"Aku bisa lihat gerakanmu, Daiki."

"?!"

Akashi memperhatikan gerak-gerik, mempercepat langkah kaki dan melakukan sebuah _ankle break_ pada pemain berkulit tan itu. Alhasil, Aomine jatuh terduduk memasang wajah terkejut. Dia tak percaya, Sang Kapten sukses menyaingi kecepatannya bahkan berhasil membuatnya jatuh seperti itu. Akashi lanjut men-_dribble_ bola menuju ring dan melompat untuk melakukan _dunk_.

Aomine berusaha bangkit secepat mungkin, mengejar, ikut melompat dan merentangkan tangan untuk mencegah Akashi memasukkan bola. Bola hampir berhasil diraih oleh Aomine namun Akashi menyadarinya dan menggeser posisi tangannya yang memegang bola secepat mungkin. Akhirnya, usaha Aomine gagal. Bola berhasil masuk ke _ring_.

Akashi membalikkan badan dan menatap Aomine yang tengah bernafas terengah-engah. Aomine tak percaya dirinya mudah sekali dikalahkan oleh Akashi, ini tidak mungkin. Bagaimanapun juga, Aomine memiliki kecepatan dahsyat dan tekhnik bermain yang tidak biasa, namun kenapa bolanya bisa direbut dengan mudah oleh Akashi? Lawannya yang lain saja, kelabakan melawan dirinya.

"Akashi, kau—"

"—aku tau gerakanmu selanjutnya. Kita pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya, Daiki."

Semua melihat pemandangan antara Akashi dan Aomine. Mata mereka melebar tak percaya Sang _Ace_ kalah begitu mudah. Suasana terasa mengherankan bagi Aomine, terutama kata-kata Akashi.

"—ah, maksudku, aku pernah melakukannya. Tetapi, saat itu hasilnya seri," tangan Akashi berpindah ke dagunya, Aomine makin mengerutkan wajah. "—walaupun aku benci pada kata 'seri' pada waktu itu."

"Ha?"

Di kejauhan, Kuroko menghampiri Midorima, Kise dan Murasakibara lalu bertanya,

"_Minna_, sejak kapan Akashi-kun memanggil Aomine-kun dengan sebutan 'Daiki'?"

Mereka hanya menggeleng tak tau.

Akashi menghampiri mereka, sedangkan Aomine masih syok dengan kekalahannya. Dia tidak percaya dirinya kalah begitu saja ditambah lagi kata-kata Akashi yang membingungkannya. Entah kenapa, Aomine merasa Akashi lebih dahulu bereaksi sebelum dia beraksi—seperti itulah menurutnya.

"Shintarou, Atsushi, Ryouta, dan juga Tetsuya, kenapa kalian malah menonton? Cepat kembali, prioritaskan latihan."

"Akashi, tumben kau memanggil kami dengan nama kecil," sahut Midorima diselingi oleh Kise, "Ada apa-ssu?"

"Bukankah aku selalu memanggil kalian begitu?" tanya Akashi tanpa ada perubahan ekspresi.

Mereka hanya saling menatap dalam diam dan kembali menuju lapangan untuk melanjutkan latihan yang tertunda. Sesaat, Akashi berkata dalam hati, _'kenapa tidak ada reaksi?'_

Tak lama setelah itu, Akashi merasakan tubuhnya kembali goyah serasa ada yang mendorongnya kuat. Dadanya sesak—ia mencengkramnya. Ya, ini rasa yang sama persis dialami Akashi saat pertama kali ia kembali ke masa lalu. Tak disangka, Akashi tidak bisa menahan rasa sesak itu. Ia jatuh bersimpuh lemah di lantai membuat perhatian rekannya jadi teralih.

"Akashi? Ada apa?" Midorima kembali mendekati Akashi. Ia makin mencengkram dadanya,

"Errrgh!" Akashi berusaha menatap Midorima—pandangan mata hijaunya bertemu dengan mata Akashi. Mendengar Akashi berteriak kesakitan, semua berhenti dan menghampiri Akashi.

"Akashi?" Midorima terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya, namun hal itu hanya terjadi dalam waktu singkat.

"Shin—ta—rou.."

Lalu tiba-tiba saja tubuh Akashi ambruk dan pingsan, "—Akashi? Ada apa? Oi, oi, oi‼" Midorima mengguncang-guncang tubuh Akashi.

Murasakibara langsung menggendong Akashi menuju UKS.

.

.

.

"Tenang saja, dia tidak apa-apa. Sepertinya, hanya lelah," kata Dokter yang bekerja di UKS Sekolah. Kemudian, Dokter itu pergi meninggalkan segerombol orang yang bersamaan menatap temannya yang berbaring di kasur.

Di sana berkumpul member Kisedai dan Momoi. Salah satu dari mereka, ya, Midorima, menatap wajah Akashi intens.

"Sebaiknya, biarkan Akashi-kun istirahat, lanjutkan latihan saja," ujar Momoi.

"Benar, lagipula, kita tak tau kapan Akashicchi akan bangun-ssu," lanjut Kise sambil berjalan melewati Aomine. "—Aominecchi?"

"Hei, apa kalian tau apa yang terjadi tadi?" tanya Aomine bingung. Sepertinya, dia masih syok.

"—ah, maksudmu, saat kau dan Akashi-kun _one on one_?" Aomine mengangguk dan melanjutkan, "Entahlah, aku merasa ada yang aneh."

"Sepertinya begitu, Aomine-kun dikalahkan dengan mudah oleh Akashi-kun tanpa sebab jelas," kata Kuroko yang sedang duduk dibangku sambil meminum obat, karena tadi dia muntah terus.

"Ya, walaupun Akashi-kun juga kuat, tapi tak disangka Aomine-kun dikalahkan secepat itu," lanjut Momoi sambil memandang teman masa kecilnya itu dan dibalas tatapan tajam.

"Hmm..benar juga, bolanya tanpa disadari berhasil direbut Akashicchi."

"Aku juga heran dengan kata-katanya, memangnya aku dan Akashi pernah _one on one_ berakhir seri? Seingatku, ini pertama kalinya aku melakukan _one on one_ dengannya," jelas Aomine, menyandarkan diri di tembok dekat lemari obat.

Murasakibara mendekat sambil membuka cemilannya, "Aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan Akachin, dia seperti orang lain."

Midorima yang sejak tadi diam memandangi kaptennya sekarang berbalik memandang rekannya, "Kalian… aku tadi merasakan sesuatu yang aneh juga pada Akashi nanodayo, tapi…"

"Apa itu, Midorin? Apa karena Akashi-kun memanggil kalian dengan nama kecil? Aku juga begitu."

"Benarkah itu, Momoi-san?" tanya Kuroko pada Momoi yang sukses membuat Momoi senyum-senyum. Kuroko menyadari betul apalagi saat Akashi memanggil Aomine.

Midorima menggeleng, "Bukan itu, aku melihat sesuatu yang aneh dengan Akashi sesaat sebelum dia pingsan."

"Ya, apa Midorimacchi? Jangan memberitahu setengah-setengah!" omel Kise yang sudah tidak sabaran. Aomine hanya menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya.

"Aku melihat, eum, apa aku salah lihat nanodayo?" Midorima melepaskan kacamata dan membersihkan menggunakan bajunya, lalu, memasangkannya lagi kemudian kembali menatap rekannya. Orang-orang yang mendengar makin penasaran dengan monolog Midorima yang tidak jelas, "—iris mata kirinya berubah warna nanodayo tetapi itu hanya sebentar saja."

"Hah?"

"Berubah jadi kuning keemasan—ah, sepertinya, aku benar-benar salah lihat."

.

.

.

.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, sepi.

Seorang pemuda bersurai merah tengah berbaring di ranjang yang ada di sebuah ruangan yang dipenuhi lemari berisi botol obat-obatan. Ia membuka matanya perlahan. Kedua iris mata merahnya menatap langit-langit ruangan itu—mengingatkannya pada ruangan serba putih yang pernah dilihatnya. Ekspresi wajahnya menyulit, alisnya menekuk dan ia menggigit ujung bibirnya. Suatu perasaan tertentu dirasakannya, ia bertekad akan melakukannya—keinginannya menguat.

"Seijuuro, bangunlah."

Ia bicara, tetapi kenapa ia menyebut namanya sendiri?

"—aku tau kau mendengarku. Bangunlah, aku harus bicara padamu."

Selang beberapa detik.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab? Aku tau kau ada disini—" Ia menyentuh dadanya.

Ia bicara dengan siapa? Disana hanya ada dirinya sendiri yang sedang berbaring.

"—Aku akan menyelamatkanmu, Seijuuro."

Tiba-tiba, dadanya kembali merasa sesak, tangannya mengepal dan kembali mencengkram dadanya. Ia memejamkan mata. Terlihat jika ia sedang berusaha menahan rasa sakit.

"HAH! Si-Siapa yang bicara?" Ia kembali membuka lebar kelopak mata sehingga manik merahnya terlihat jelas. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari siapa yang bicara.

"Aku yang bicara."

"Siapa kau?"

"Aku? Aku adalah Akashi Seijuuro."

"Jangan bercanda."

"Tidak, aku tidak bercanda. Aku adalah kau, dan kau adalah aku."

"Hentikan mempermainkanku. Tunjukkan sosokmu. Dimana kau?" Ia bangun dan mendudukan diri.

"Aku disini," Ia menyentuh lagi dadanya. Wajahnya berubah serius. Ia mengerutkan wajah. Ia bingung.

"Ha?"

"Aku ada di dalam tubuhmu. Aku datang untuk menyelamatkan diriku dan dirimu—Akashi Seijuuro."

**-Flashback-**

"Hah? Jiwaku saja?" kata si pemuda sembari menatap sosok yang sedang duduk dekat jendela dan memangku wajahnya memandangi pemandangan di luar jendela.

Pemuda berambut dan bermata merah itu menatap sosok itu dengan heran. Ia masih belum mengerti. Sosok itu menoleh dan menatapnya,

"—ya," Sosok itu mengangguk. "Karena hanya jiwamu saja, oleh karena itu, kau butuh tubuh, sedangkan yang cocok dengan jiwamu adalah tubuhmu sendiri."

Alis wajah pemuda itu terangkat setelah ia menemukan jawaban, "Jadi, maksudmu aku akan menempati tubuhku? Apa itu sebabnya, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang mendorongku?"

"—ya, semua itu disebabkan karena dalam satu tubuh ada dua jiwa, yaitu jiwamu sekarang dan jiwamu yang ada di dunia masa lalu."

Matanya terbelalak.

"—Kalau kau tidak bisa menyatu dengannya, maka kau akan terpental dan kembali ke sini."

.

.

.

.

**TBC..**

* * *

Hahaha, sepertinya, pada ngira ini Oneshot ya? Ahaha. Gpp,gpp. Lagipula, kyknya ini gak bakal banyak2 amat chapternya. Liat aja chapter 2 ini, gw bikin alur ceritanya ngebut. Pasti ngerasa aneh, gw yang bikin trus baca aja ngerasa aneh. Ya, sabodomamatlah.

Sebenernya, gw bikin fic ini sebagai perwujudan dr rasa penasaran gw akan perubahan warna mata Akashi. Maksudnya, gw mu bikin fic yg bercerita ttg matanya knp berubah dan jadilah fanfic abal ini. Tau2nya chapter 221 keluar setelah chapter 1 fic gw ini di publish, PAAAASSS BGT *tararengkyuh fujimaki-sensei*.

Jd, terjawablah pertanyaan gw krn 221 itu, walopun blm seluruhnya jelas. Nah, di fanfic ini mah, semua khayalan gw pake unsur supranatural gitu dah biar asik /APANYA YG ASIK/ mgkin gak akan ada hubunganya dgn jalan cerita asli kurobasu *YAILAAAH*

Jadi, Akashi beneran ke masa lalu kok. Ada yg ngira dia ngimpi doang *lirik seseorang* lalu, Aomine vs Akashi. Gw bingung tauk, knp harus lawan Aomine ya? *digeplak* tau deh, tanpa sadar Aomine yg terlintas.

Sip, makasih buat review, fav, follow, PM nya. Tak ada habisnya dah kata "Makasih" buat kalian para reader. HOHOHOHO. Jika mengecewakan, saya cuma bisa bilang "MAAAA-AAAAAF~" *ala seriosa*

Nah, kritik dan saran diterima dgn lapang…eum…lapang-lapanglah../apa sih/

Untuk chapter ini, mohon pendapatnya, REVIEW PLEASEEEEEE~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary Ch.3** : Dalam tubuh Akashi, ada dua jiwa dan mereka pun saling bicara. Akashi melakukan sesuatu untuk menghindari kehancuran yang dikatakan oleh Akashi masa depan. Tetapi, suatu informasi penting yang ia peroleh mengenai dirinya dari masa depan sepertinya akan menimbulkan suatu masalah.

Di chapter 2 ada kesalahan. Maaf ya. Harusnya Akashi bukan mau nge-dunk tapi mau lay-up. Dodol bgt gue. Abisan tadinya gue mau bikin aomine yg ngedunk tp gak jd. Ahahaha. Maafkan kelalaian author.

untuk yang sudah favs, follow dan review serta PM saya ucapkan terima kasih. *bows*

Ini chapter gak jelas sih, krn saking mau update jd begini deh. Summary nya juga gak oke. Udahlah ya. CEKIDOT!

**Warning** : Gaje, abal, OOC akut, typo(s), judulnya gak nyambung, POKOKNYA NGACO DAN OOC.

**Pairing** : NO PAIRING. FULL FRIENDSHIP. *mdh2an dpt feel friendshipnya*

**Rate** : T (ketinggian kayaknya, mgkn malah bakal turun)

**Genre : **SUPRANATURAL AND FRIENDSHIP.

* * *

**AGAINST TIME**

Kuroko no Basuke Milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-san

Against Time adalah fic buatan UseMyImagination dengan LimitedImagination /dor

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

.

.

.

"Aku ada di dalam tubuhmu. Aku datang untuk menyelamatkan diriku dan dirimu—Akashi Seijuuro."

.

.

.

"—ya, semua itu disebabkan karena dalam satu tubuh ada dua jiwa, yaitu jiwamu sekarang dan jiwamu yang ada di dunia masa lalu."

"—Kalau kau tidak bisa menyatu dengannya, maka kau akan terpental dan kembali ke sini."

.

.

.

.

Pemuda bersurai merah tengah duduk di ranjang dalam sebuah ruangan yang dikenal sebagai UKS. Ia merasa sesak dan nafasnya agak terengah-engah. Tubuhnya sedikit gemetar. Tetapi, ekspresi wajahnya tidak terbaca—lebih tepatnya, ekspresi berubah-ubah—tenang lalu dingin.

"Jangan bercanda. Siapa kau? tunjukkan dirimu."

"Sudah kubilang, Seijuuro. Aku adalah kau, kau adalah aku dan aku ada di dalam tubuhmu sekarang."

"Bagaimana mungkin kau ada di dalam tubuhku? Ini tidak masuk akal."

"Nanti aku jelaskan. Sekarang ada yang lebih penting dari itu, Seijuuro—ah, entah kenapa memanggil namaku sendiri terasa aneh."

"?! Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau, kalian—teman-teman, akan mengalami kehancuran. Aku tidak ingin hal itu menimpamu juga."

"Kehancuran?"

"Aku tidak ingin kau mengulangi kesalahan yang sama denganku dulu, Seijuuro."

"Hah? Mengulangi kesalahan yang sama? Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu!"

"Kalian akan menempuh jalan terpisah. Kemampuan berkembang menjadikan kalian suatu fenomena menggelikan bernama 'keajaiban'. Ikatan akan memudar. Kalau kau tidak segera bertindak, maka kesepian dan penyesalan akan melekat dalam dirimu nantinya."

"Kesepian dan penyesalan, huh? Tidak ada kata seperti itu dalam diri seorang Akashi Seijuuro. Jangan sembarang bicara."

"Aku mengenal dirimu lebih dari siapapun, Seijuuro. Kau hanya tidak menyadarinya. Kau butuh mereka. Kau dibelenggu oleh orang itu. Kau hanya ingin menikmati bermain basket bersama mereka, bergaul akrab satu sama lain. Kebebasan direnggut dari dirimu. Ya! ORANG ITU! DIA SELALU MENGHALANGIMU!" ia berteriak di akhir kata, kedua alisnya bertemu—suatu kebencian terasa sangat dalam. Air mukanya makin mendingin.

"Orang itu?"

"Ya. Orang itu—Ayah kita."

.

.

.

[Kediaman Akashi]

"Selamat datang, Tuan Muda."

Akashi disambut oleh pria paruh baya berpakaian rapi dengan jas—ya, orang itu adalah butler keluarga Akashi. Beberapa pelayan juga terlihat menyambut kedatangannya.

"Oh. Apa Ayah sudah pulang?"

"Belum, Tuan Muda. Kurasa hari ini beliau tidak pulang karena ada urusan mendadak di luar kota."

"Benarkah? Baiklah."

Akashi berjalan menyusuri tangga menuju ruang tidurnya. Ia meletakkan barang bawaannya di meja belajar. Di meja belajarnya terpampang frame berisi foto Akashi sewaktu masih kecil bersama Ayah dan Ibunya. Akashi mengambil dan memandanginya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kurasa yang kau katakan benar adanya, diriku yang satu lagi."

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Akashi kembali ke sekolah seperti biasa. Dalam perjalanan menuju kelas, ia berpapasan dengan Midorima. Midorima belum sempat bertemu dengan Akashi semenjak kejadian ia mendadak pingsan kemarin.

"Akashi, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Midorima menyapa.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Midorima," jawabnya seraya tersenyum tipis. Midorima mengerutkan alisnya heran. Lalu, Midorima berusaha melihat lebih jelas ke arah wajah Akashi. Ia mengingat kejadian kemarin saat suatu keanehan muncul sesaat di hadapannya namun Midorima tidak melihat adanya keanehan tersebut di saat ini.

Tanpa memperdulikan perubahan ekspresi Midorima, Akashi melanjutkan perkataannya. "—Midorima, jika kau bertemu dengan anggota _first string_ yang lain, katakan aku ingin bicara hal penting sebentar sebelum memulai latihan jadi jangan biarkan ada yang membolos."

Midorima bertanya-tanya dalam benaknya akan maksud Akashi, namun ia berpikir, apapun yang dilakukan Akashi sebagai kapten pastilah untuk kebaikan bersama—selama ini, itulah yang seharusnya dilakukannya.

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

[Sepulang sekolah]

Segerombol pemuda-pemuda tengah berkumpul di pinggir lapangan. Mereka bertanya-tanya ada apa karena tiba-tiba saja Sang Kapten memerintahkan mereka berkumpul sebelum latihan. Biasanya yang terjadi adalah apapun dan kapanpun mereka datang sebaiknya langsung pemanasan dan membentuk tim untuk sekedar melakukan _mini game_. Lagipula, apa yang mau didiskusikan oleh Sang Kapten?

"Midorimacchi, dimana Akashicchi? Yang menyuruh kumpul kenapa malah belum datang?" Kise yang sejak tadi tidak sabar untuk _one-on-one_ dengan Aomine jadi protes. Ya, Aomine dan Kise sudah janjian untuk melakukannya untuk latihan hari ini. Kise bermaksud ingin menang kali ini walaupun ia tidak pernah menepati kata-katanya itu—ia selalu kalah telak.

"Aku lihat, Akashi sedang bicara dengan _coach_ tadi jadi sabarlah."

"Memang apa yang ingin dibicarakan Akashi-kun?" tanya Kuroko yang sejak tadi keberatan karena kepalanya dijadikan tumpuan dagu Murasakibara yang mengaku sedang lapar. "—Murasakibara-kun, aku keberatan."

"Aku lapar, Kuro-chin~" kata Murasakibara lemas. "—bisa aku makan cemilanku dulu?"

"Murasakibara, hentikan itu. Setelah latihan kau bisa makan lagi nanodayo. Aku juga tidak tau apa yang mau dikatakan Akashi."

"Ah, mungkin Akashi mau diskusi tentang pertandingan kita minggu depan," ucap Aomine sembari mem-_dribble_ bola di tempat.

"Mungkin saja," Momoi pun ikut menduga-duga. Ia mengira itu benar karena memang sebelumnya Akashi pernah berdiskusi dengannya mengenai kesiapan anggota.

Selang beberapa menit, akhirnya, Akashi datang. Ia datang sendiri tanpa bersama _coach_. Akashi juga sudah berganti pakaian dengan kaos polos yang biasa digunakannya untuk latihan.

"Maaf semuanya, membuat kalian menunggu."

Semua anggota diam memandangi kapten mungil mereka. Ekspresi wajahnya yang tenang tidak berubah. Mereka mengingat kejadian kemarin saat Akashi menang melawan Aomine. Hal itu cukup mencengangkan bagi mereka apalagi bagi Aomine.

"Aku tidak mau waktu latihan kita terbuang banyak jadi aku bicara langsung pada intinya."

Semua mengangguk. Memperhatikan dengan seksama.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan, aku ingin membuat tim yang kuat disini. Bagi semua anggota, aku harap kalian mengerti."

Semua menahan napas.

"Ya, sebuah _teamwork_," lanjutnya sembari tersenyum tipis. "—aku tau motto sekolah kita yang mengharuskan kita untuk selalu menang, namun menurutku yang terpenting adalah _teamwork_."

Semua memasang wajah terkejut. Kapten mereka yang belum lama menjabat menggantikan Nijmura ini biasanya tidak terlalu banyak bicara terutama mengenai hal ini. Sesuatu yang selalu ditekankan olehnya adalah latihan dan latihan. Hal ini berita baru bagi mereka.

"_Teamwork_?" Kuroko bertanya. "—bukankah basket memang dilakukan dengan cara seperti itu?"

"Benar, Kuroko-kun," jawab Akashi. Mendadak mereka kaget dengan panggilan Akashi pada Kuroko. Akashi kembali seperti semula, pikir kisedai.

"Aku hanya ingin berkata, apapun yang terjadi—aku ingin kita menjadi kuat bukan hanya karena kekuatan individu. Kemampuan individu memang diperlukan untuk sebuah tim tetapi aku ingin menjadikan kita tim terkuat karena kerjasama yang baik antara anggota seperti kau dan Aomine."

Kuroko menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. Aomine yang sejak beberapa hari ini merasa sedikit khawatir tentang dirinya yang berkembang terlalu pesat merasa lega dengan perkataan Akashi. Setidaknya, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya kembali ke dirinya dulu.

Akashi melanjutkan, "Latihan tetap hal terpenting. Dengan mengembangkan diri, maka akan memberikan kontribusi terbaik bagi tim. Kemenangan adalah hal yang harus kita raih namun sebuah _teamwork_ adalah _trigger_ yang akan membawa kita pada kemenangan. Sekali lagi, aku ingin sebuah _teamwork_ yang baik. Jadi, jangan segan untuk berkonsultasi padaku atau yang lainnya jika kalian punya masalah. Untuk itulah, keberadaanku ada. Aku ingin tim, tidak ada tindakan egois disini."

"Akashi," Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya yang tidak merosot lalu, "—kurasa kau berputar-putar."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kurasa sesungguhnya yang ingin kau katakan—kita adalah sebuah tim jadi harus saling membantu dan jangan biarkan kita terpecah belah. benar begitu?"

Akashi tersenyum tipis.

"Hmm. Apa aku membuat kalian bingung? Baiklah, begini. Buat basket menjadi hal menyenangkan bagi kita. Ingatlah, main sebagai tim bukan individu. Mengerti?"

"OH!" semua bersorak.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kembali latihan."

Setelah Akashi memberikan pidato, entah kenapa suasana di gym terasa berbeda. Semua anggota berlatih dengan giat. Sepertinya, kata-kata Akashi memberikan nilai moral tertentu pada mereka.

.

.

.

Setelah pulang latihan. Beberapa pemuda dengan rambut warna-warni seperti pelangi dan juga seorang gadis cantik berambut _pink_ berjalan bersama menuju gerbang sekolah. Mereka berencana untuk pergi ke suatu tempat dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah.

"Tidak kusangka, Akashicchi akan ikutan makan es bareng kita."

"Apa seterkejut itu kau, Kise? Kurasa sesekali ada baiknya," kata Akashi sembari mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya.

Kise terkekeh kecil sembari menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuk, "Hehehe, ya entah kenapa aku senang-ssu. Rasanya, kita lengkap, begitu. Jarang-jarang 'kan?"

"Baguslah kalau begitu," seru Akashi masih sibuk dengan ponselnya. Setelah mengirim pesan, ia memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke tas.

"Akashi-kun menghubungi rumah?"

"Ya, aku meminta untuk dijemput di konbini saja nanti."

Selama perjalanan menuju konbini yang biasa mereka datangi saat berjalan pulang bersama, banyak terjadi kehebohan. Seperti, Midorima yang masih saja berseteru karena suara makan Murasakibara, Kise yang mencak-mencak karena dikalahkan telak lagi oleh Aomine, lalu Momoi yang berusaha dekat-dekat dengan Kuroko.

Akashi hanya diam saja. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dengan dirinya. Batinnya berkata, kurasa ini memang lebih baik, aku mulai mengerti apa yang kau maksud—diriku yang satunya lagi.

Akashi teringat sesuatu dan mendekati Aomine, "Aomine."

Aomine menoleh pada Akashi dengan ekpresi bertanya, "Ada apa, Akashi?"

"Aku sangat mengerti jika kau merasa terlalu berkembang cepat. Seperti yang aku katakan sebelumnya, aku ingin kita bekerja sebagai tim, aku ingin kau mengerti bahwa ada kami disini. Jika ada masalah, kau bisa katakan padaku."

Alis Aomine sempat menaik dan ia tertegun, namun setelah itu ia malah tertawa, "Ada apa denganmu, Akashi? Kurasa kau sedang rusak."

"Aku serius, Aomine. Semua orang akan mengalami seperti yang kau alami. Hanya saja, orang lain tidak berkembang secepat dirimu. Jangan anggap remeh setiap usaha. Jika kau semakin kuat, diluar sana juga ada orang yang semakin kuat. Kau pasti akan menemukannya."

"Jangan mengatakan hal yang sama dengan seseorang. Aku tau itu, dan terima kasih," ucap Aomine sembari tersenyum lebar. "—ya, aku sudah menemukan orang yang kau bilang itu—kau, Akashi. Pertama kalinya aku kalah, tapi baguslah."

"Hah?"

"Tapi, bagaimana caranya kau merebut bola waktu itu?"

Akashi mengerutkan alis, iris mata merahnya memperlihatkan kebingungan. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau ini bagaimana? Waktu _one-on-one_ kemarin, jelas-jelas kau bereaksi lebih cepat sebelum aku. Tau-tau bola sudah pindah ke tanganmu."

Dalam hati, Akashi bertanya-tanya. Ia hanya tau—lebih tepatnya diceritakan—kalau kemarin, dirinya yang satu lagi bertanding dengan Aomine. Ia hanya diberitahu sempat terjadi kehebohan karena Aomine kalah dengan mudah—tak ada penjelasan bagaimana Aomine bisa kalah. Akashi sempat penasaran, namun dirinya yang satu lagi malah mengalihkan pembicaraan dan mengatakan hal tentang keinginannya untuk menyatukan tim agar Akashi tidak merasakan penyesalan seperti dirinya. Walaupun semua terasa aneh dan tidak jelas, Akashi berusaha untuk memakluminya.

"Ah, ya itu terjadi begitu saja."

Aomine mengerutkan wajah mendengar jawaban Akashi. Setidaknya, bukan itu jawaban yang diinginkannya.

Sesampainya di konbini, mereka membeli macam-macam makanan—ya, itu sih Murasakibara—yang lain cuma beli es loli. Ini pertama kalinya, Akashi makan itu. Walau sempat ragu, ia mencobanya ternyata rasanya tidak seburuk yang ia kira.

"Aku akan mengalahkanmu dalam tes berikutnya Akashi," kata Midorima sembari menghabiskan es miliknya.

"Kurasa kau tidak akan berhasil, Midorima. Coba saja," ucap Akashi mengerlingkan pandangan pada Midorima.

"Hahahaha. Midorimacchi masih saja terobsesi mengalahkan prestasi Akashicchi."

"Kurasa kau bisa meminjam catatan Momoi-san sebagai senjata tambahan, Midorima-kun."

"Apa maksudmu, Tetsu-kun?" Momoi yang sejak tadi tenang dekat-dekat Kuroko jadi agak risih karena catatannya dibilang bisa jadi senjata tambahan.

"Aomine-kun selalu pinjam catatan Momoi-san 'kan? padahal dia tidak pernah belajar tapi nilainya selalu bisa lolos tes. Mungkin catatan Momoi-san jadi senjatanya."

"Oi, Tetsu! Maksudmu apa bilang begitu!" omel Aomine pada bayangannya itu. Kuroko seperti biasa tak berekpresi banyak.

"Benarkah itu Momoi?"

"Kalau Aomine-kun pinjam catatanku sih itu benar."

"Memang apa bedanya dengan catatanku? Beritahu aku, Aomine!" Midorima menghampiri Aomine. Matanya penuh rasa penasaran.

"Aku tidak pernah lihat catatanmu! Mana aku tau!"

"Ahahahahaha," kenapa Kise malah tertawa.

Midorima menghadap Momoi, es yang dipegangnya mulai meleleh karena dicueki, "Momoi, pinjami aku catatanmu. Aku mau lihat bedanya."

"Eh?"

Kemudian Midorima menoleh pada Akashi, "Akashi, lihat saja, aku akan mengalahkanmu."

"Lakukan sesukamu. Kalau kau mengandalkan catatan orang lain itu tidak ada artinya."

"Akashi.." Siku-siku kesal sudah memenuhi wajah frustasi Midorima. Ia terlalu ingin mengalahkan Akashi bahkan saat main Shogi.

"Kalau segitunya mau mengalahkan Akachin, kenapa Midochin tidak pinjam catatan Akachin saja? Nyam nyam.." Murasakibara yang sejak tadi tenang memakan Maiubo akhirnya bicara.

"Benar juga-ssu." Kise angguk-angguk. "—pinjam catatan orang paling pintar setidaknya membuat kepintaran kita bertambah-ssu." Entah dari mana logika itu didapatkan oleh Kise.

"Aku tidak mau pinjam catatan rivalku sendiri nanodayo!"

"Tapi, kau pinjam dari orang lain," ledek Akashi membangun emosi Midorima semakin memuncak. Pada akhirnya, mereka malah berdebat tak jelas tentang catatan. Aomine yang tidak berniat cerita bagaimana ia bisa lolos ujian, Kuroko yang selalu lolos ujian entah kenapa—mungkin karena hawa keberadaannya yang lemah—, Kise yang pernah sekali remedial karena sehari sebelum ujian ia ada kerjaan sampai malam dan tidak sempat belajar. Murasakibara yang tidak berminat untuk berdebat, dan Momoi yang berusaha menenangkan Midorima yang sejak tadi kesal dengan Akashi. Entah apa yang sebenarnya mereka ributkan.

"Aku dapat lagi," seru Kuroko dengan suara datar. Batang kayu esnya ada tulisan 'menang'. Ia menoleh pada Momoi, "Momoi-san, ini untukmu."

Momoi mulai berbunga-bunga dan mengambil kayu es itu, "Terima kasih, Tetsu-kun! Akan aku jaga baik-baik seperti yang sebelumnya."

"Hah?"

"Kalau kau tidak menukarnya mana ada artinya."

"Biar saja!"

Selama beberapa jam mereka hanya mengobrol tak jelas di depan konbini. Obrolan diakhiri oleh perdebatan antara Kise dan Midorima tentang mana yang lebih keren antara _dunk_ dan _three point_.

Tak lama, mobil Akashi sudah sampai di depan konbini, Akashi pun pamit pergi duluan pada teman-temannya. Mereka pun berjalan pulang menuju rumah masing-masing.

Di dalam mobil Akashi.

"Tuan muda, anda kelihatan senang. Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Benarkah?" Akashi melirik jendela dan menikmati pemandangan sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumahnya. "—kurasa ada benarnya."

.

.

.

.

[Malam hari di kediaman Akashi]

"Hei, bangunlah. Aku harus bicara padamu."

Akashi merasa tubuhnya melemah lagi. Nafasnya juga sesak. Inilah yang selalu dirasakannya jika kesadarannya juga kembali. Kini, ia tidak bisa mengontrol tubuh sepenuhnya.

"Ada apa, Seijuuro?"

Dirinya dari masa depan telah sadar kembali. Mereka duduk di bangku dalam ruang tidurnya. Di atas meja belajar dihadapannya sudah ada papan shogi.

"Kau bisa main shogi? Ah, pertanyaan bodoh. Ayo main shogi denganku."

"Kau yakin? Kurasa kau akan kalah."

"Aku tidak pernah kalah, bukankah kau tau itu?"

"Benar juga. Mungkin hasilnya akan remis."

Akashi merapikan _shogi-ban_ serta mengatur buah-buah shoginya. Tangan kanannya mulai mengangkat salah satu shogi di sisi _sente_ dan menjalankannya. Ia sempat berfikir sembari mengusap dagunya, kemudian tangan kirinya ikut menjalankan shogi yang berada di sisi _gote_.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan? Kurasa tidak hanya untuk main shogi 'kan?" Tangan kirinya mengambil buah shogi bertuliskan _fuhyou_ (prajurit/pion) setelah tangan kanannya menjalankan shogi bertuliskan _kakugyou_ (menteri).

Ia mengambil langkah baru lagi dengan tangan kanannya. Ia berhasil menangkap pion lawan.

Tangan kirinya berusaha meraih salah satu buah di sisi _gote_ namun berhenti karena mendengar, "Aku hanya ingin tau bagaimana caramu mengalahkan Aomine."

Tangan kirinya kembali ke tempat seharusnya sebelum berhasil menjalankan shoginya.

"Apakah itu hal penting, Seijuuro? Kurasa asalkan aku menang itu sudah cukup," tangan kirinya kembali mengambil pion dan menjalankannya satu langkah.

Ia diam. Tangan kanannya pun tidak melakukan sebuah langkah. Ekpresi wajahnya menyulit. Rasa sesak ditubuhnya masih belum hilang, namun berusaha untuk ditahan agar mendapatkan informasi yang diinginkannya.

"Aomine bukanlah orang yang akan kalah dengan mudah. Pasti kau melakukan suatu trik."

Ia memenjamkan mata dan menghembuskan nafas perlahan.

"Aku yakin kau merasa aku menyembunyikan sesuatu, benar?"

"Nah, kau mengerti."

Tangan kanannya mengambil shogi bertuliskan _Keima_ (Kuda) dan melangkahi pion yang ada di depannya. Berjalan dua langkah ke depan kemudian satu langkah ke kanan.

"Aku merebut bola sesaat sebelum Daiki berhasil melakukan _fake_."

"Ah, kudengar dari Aomine, kau bereaksi lebih dulu darinya. Jadi bagaimana kau bisa tau Aomine akan bergerak kemana?"

Ia kembali menjalankan shogi di sisi _gote_ dengan tangan kirinya. Matanya menyipit melihat gerakan shogi barusan—gerakan yang tidak terduga yang sudah diharapkan akan muncul dari dirinya yang satu lagi.

"Apa kau lupa kalau aku berasal dari dunia masa depan, Seijuuro? Walaupun tidak terlalu akurat, aku pastikan aku mengingatnya."

Ia memproses ucapan dalam otaknya untuk memperoleh kesimpulan. Matanya melebar saat memperoleh dugaan.

"Jangan bilang—"

"Ya." Sebelum dijawab sudah dijawab. Kemudian dilanjutkan, "—aku tau apa yang akan terjadi."

"Jadi, kau tau apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan karena—"

"—aku pernah melewatinya."

"Hah?"

"Aku tau Daiki akan mengajakmu _one-on-one_ oleh karena itu aku yang lebih dulu mengajaknya. Aku tau Daiki akan melakukan _fake_ dan _crossover_ ke kanan jadi aku memukul bolanya sebelum berhasil di-_dribble_. Seseorang berkata padaku, jalan ceritanya bisa kuubah tapi takdir yang sudah ditentukan tidak bisa diubah."

Diam. Tak ada yang bicara beberapa saat setelah itu, walaupun sesungguhnya jika orang melihat mereka pasti berfikir Akashi sudah gila bicara pada dirinya sendiri sambil bermain shogi tanpa lawan. Akashi masih menyernyitkan dahi mengingat kata-kata terakhirnya.

"Jadi, kau bisa melihat masa depan?" Tangan kanannya mengepal.

"Bukan melihat tapi mengingat. Semua itu bisa terjadi karena aku memunculkan ingatan di masa lalu saat mengalami kejadian yang sama," tangan kirinya memangku wajahnya.

Hening lagi. Shogi yang sedang dimainkan pun tak diacuhkan. Salah satu dari mereka sedang berfikir keras.

"Begitukah?"

"Ya." Sudut bibir kanannya membentuk lengkungan—bahkan hampir mengekspos giginya. Alisnya naik satu perlahan. "—ada apa, Seijuuro?"

"Hm? Tidak ada apa-apa. Ayo lanjutkan permainannya."

Tangan kanannya mengambil shogi _Keima_ yang ada di sisi _sente_ miliknya melangkah maju dua langkah dan satu langkah ke kiri.

TOK TOK TOK!

Tiba-tiba ada suara pintu kamar diketuk. Akashi memerintahkan orang yang mengetuk untuk masuk dan muncullah butler keluarganya di balik pintu. Ia berkata,

"Tuan Muda, Tuan Besar baru saja kembali dari perjalanan luar kota. Beliau mengajak anda untuk makan malam bersama."

Pandangan matanya mendingin. Tangan kirinya mengepal erat.

"Baiklah. Aku segera ke sana."

.

.

.

TBC…

* * *

LAAAAAAH INI NGAPA JADI BEGINI DAAAAH?! *histeris* GUE BINGUNG! TOKOH UTAMANYA YG DARI MASA DEPAN APA MASA LALU KALO BEGINI?! yaudahlah.

Maaf ya. Gw gak bisa jelasin detail shoginya karena main shogi kan lama. Gw juga gak tau2 amat shogi tapi gw tau cara main catur, sebagian dari langkah disitu adalah langkah catur yang biasa gw pake kalo ngelawan orang, ahahahah! Setelah pion gw akan ngeluarin luncur lalu kuda. *gak ada yg nanya* AHAHAHA. Lagian catur ma shogi hampir mirip bedanya shogi ada naik jabatan(?) dan bisa naro dimanapun bidak yg udah dimakan.

Oia, sente adalah sisi pihak yg jalan duluan, gote yg jalan belakangan. Tangan kanan adalh Akashi masa lalu tangan kiri adalah Akashi masa depan. Akashi masa depan selalu nyebut2 seijuuro kalo manggil Akashi masa lalu. Maaf kalo pd bingung gimana bedainnya. Ahaha. Gw jg gak bisa deskripsiin suasana kalo pas mereka berdua doang, BINGUNG GUE! Jdnya malah dialog doang deh. Maaf ya, untuk chapter berikutnya akan saya pikirkan caranya *bows* Trus apalg, euuum, Akashi masa depan manggil kisedai pake nama kecil sedangkan yg masa lalu manggilnya masih pake nama keluarga. Ya, itu dah bedanya.

Stelah gw baca ternyata ANEH BIN AJAIB ini fic. KAGAK NGERTI GUE. Knp gw bikinnya begini ya? Sebenernya ini efek krn gw mempercepat jalan cerita deh kayaknya. Kalo pace nya lelet gak bakal nyampe2 konfliknya. Mata Akashi akan bener2 berubah kapan klo begini? *LAH GMN SIH LU!*

Seperti yg kalian tau, Akashi ada 2 kepribadian kan—yg satu baek*emg ya?* dan satu lagi jahat. Sekarang ada pertanyaan buat para readers, "SIAPAKAH AKASHI YANG BAKAL JADI AKASHI JAHAT? Yang masa lalu kah? Atau masa depan kah?" huahahaahaha! *ngapa lu ketawa* tp keknya ketauan sih.

Sip, udahlah kalo abal mah abal aja, yang penting keabalan tsb bisa anda ungkapkan di kotak review. Kritik dan saran juga diterima dgn lapang paha(?) bukan, dada maksudnya. So, REVIEW? ONEGAISHIMASU~ JAA MATAAAAAA


End file.
